


Gone Without Warning

by h_niki4281



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_niki4281/pseuds/h_niki4281
Summary: Random poem because why not





	Gone Without Warning

The cold wind creeped over the smooth tiles  
Setting a chill over the very foundation of the house  
Outside, the world hustled and bustled like the Nile  
Inside, everything as quite as a mouse.

 

The servants waited at the base of the stairs  
As the lady of the house stood over the bed of her only child  
Time stood still as she shed silent tears,  
The beautiful girl smiled serenely, then closed her eyes and died

 

Smiles were wiped clean off everyone's faces  
It seemed even the old house was mourning  
The clock hands stopped in their paces  
For the young daughter had gone without warning

 

She’d been a beauty from the gardens of heaven  
Bringing together everyone of every race  
Done and seen more than adults, only at seven  
And the wind carried the cries through sky and space

**Author's Note:**

> Random poem because why not


End file.
